Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmitter/receiver configuration for higher frequencies, in particular for applications in the mobile radio field.
In circuit configurations in high-frequency technology and in particular in mobile radio technology, the highest possible degree of integration is sought in order to keep down costs and dimensions of the end product. That usually dictates a finished circuit structure which leaves only a few options for modification to the user of the integrated circuit. Yet it is precisely in high-frequency technology that great flexibility is advantageous since circuit adaptations with respect to noise, sensitivity, crosstalk, etc., usually involve relatively major modifications up to the point of changing the circuit structure itself. That in turn often means additional expense for circuitry or a change to other circuits, which entails even further costs. Moreover, that is also disadvantageous for the circuit manufacturer, because the manufacturer has to offer different circuits for different applications.